


Comfort crowd

by bubblegyus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Short, Soobin is there for beomgyu, beomgyu is a mess, idk it can be interpreted as you want, platonic / romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegyus/pseuds/bubblegyus
Summary: beomgyu is a mess of emotions and soobin is there to comfort him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Comfort crowd

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first one-shot so please be nice to me.  
> this was lowkey inspired by the song comfort crowd by conan gray, but it's mostly me mirroring my feelings on beomgyu and seeking comfort but i hope you like it.  
> lowercase intended  
> btw i haven't proof read this so it may have some mistakes and keep in mind that english is not my first language <3

it always happened after midnight, when he put his phone down after hours of trying to keep himself busy, browsing through his social media until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. he then rolled around in bed and prayed that that time he would be able to sleep without having to deal with those thoughts. 

he had always been an overthinker, but it was easier to deal with it during the day. he would surround himself with his friends, his best friend soobin — who was now lightly snoring in his couch — was more than happy to spend all day with him, they’d play games for hours, playfully shouting and jumping around when he won against the elder, they’d also have movie marathons, snacks covering the carpeted floor — which more often than not left a stain on the carpet, but he didn’t care, or at least he could pretend he didn’t care, he could pretend that nothing bothered him, being with soobin kept his mind at ease.

he let out a quiet sob as he tightly closed his eyes, not letting the tears come out. it wasn’t always like this, some nights he just stared at the ceiling, a feeling of emptiness crushing his chest and making it hard for him to breathe. some other nights he just cried himself to sleep, letting his bad thoughts get the best of him before he fell into a restless slumber.

he had spent the day with his friends, binging sappy christmas movies — that the youngest friend had begged them to watch — and drinking hot chocolate, it was kind of a tradition to have a sleepover at one of the friends’ house during winter break, this year it was beomgyu’s turn.

he finally opened his eyes, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he took in the blurry sight of his best friend peacefully sleeping, he had stopped snoring, his lips now slightly pursed in a pout. even through his tears he could appreciate how cute he looked, he had always thought soobin was cute, handsome even, but it was at times like this when he realized how pure and good-looking his best friend was. he had fallen asleep while waiting for beomgyu to get out of the shower so they could watch the last movie with the rest of their friends, his long limbs sticking out of the small couch that was right across from beomgyu’s bed. his house was quite big, at least big enough for five boys to have a sleep over on his living room, the other three boys now fast asleep on the soft carpet, a bunch pillows and plushies surrounding them. he hadn’t had the heart to wake soobin up, admiring how soft he looked, so he had changed into his pajamas and waited until his other friends fell asleep so he could finally go to his bed. 

he loved his friends, really, it’s just that he often felt left out, like he had nothing to offer, like no one cared about him. of course, he knew that wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true, they all had gone through so much stuff together, but there was always a voice at the back of his head saying that he didn’t deserve them, that they’d be so much better without him. and so, he cried again, a little bit louder this time. he wished he could just stop thinking, he was tired of feeling like he wasn’t enough, like he would never be good enough. it wasn’t just that, he was under a lot of pressure, he knew how important the exams — that he was gonna have to take a few days after winter break was over — were, yet he couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t find motivation to study, and he also noticed how the lack of motivation didn’t stop at not being able to bring himself to study, it was also gnawing at his chest whenever he had to get up every morning. every day it was a little harder for him, he never knew how to deal with his emotions and sometimes it was a little too overwhelming. physically he was fine, but mentally he was exhausted.

he just wanted to stop hurting, he never voiced out his feelings to anyone, maybe it was because he didn’t know how to put it into words, or maybe it was because he thought that no one would care, but he always opted to keep his thoughts to himself. he let out another sob, his thoughts spiraling as he was hit with another wave of emotions that he couldn’t control, he then decided that he preferred the long nights staring at his ceiling, his body void of emotion, at least then he didn’t feel like his world was falling apart.  
he was sniffing quietly when he heard someone moving from across the room. he held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to hide under the blankets, face pressed against his pillow. 

the next few seconds were so quiet that he thought he had imagined the light footsteps coming his way. that was until he felt his blankets move, his mattress sinking a little under the other person’s weight. he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist, softly turning him around until he was met with his best friend’s sleepy but concerned face. it was pretty dark in his room, but he managed to see soobin’s soft features, beomgyu couldn’t register how cute how his heart fluttered when he met the eldest’s eyes, his thoughts being filled with panic and embarrassment because his friend had seen him at his lowest and slightly guilty for waking him up. he knew he probably looked like a total wreck, but soobin didn’t seem to mind as he placed a warm hand on beomgyu’s cheek, wiping away one of his tears. he couldn’t bear to look at him, so he decided to bury his face against the taller’s chest, the tears he had been trying to hold now flowing out of his eyes as his best friend’s hand moved from his cheek to his hair, softly tangling his fingers around the younger boy’s curls. he wrapped his arms around soobin, letting the elder engulf him in a hug with his other arm while softly whispering “it’s okay, i’m here”.

he inhaled sharply and then he opened his mouth trying to speak, before he broke into another sob. soobin seemed to understand because he pulled beomgyu impossibly close, rubbing circles in his back saying, “it’s okay gyu, we don’t have to talk right now”. it took him a few minutes to stop crying, he knew he’d probably have to explain everything in the morning, his best friend wasn’t gonna ask nor push him to say anything he wasn’t ready to tell but he wanted to tell him, he felt like he owed his friend that much, but for now he just enjoyed the elder’s presence, breathing in his familiar scent — which reminded him of baby powder — keeping each other warm and noticing how his heart felt a lot lighter. the pressure was still there, the self-doubt and hate were also there too but he knew he wasn’t alone, he knew he’d always have soobin and somehow that thought outweighed some of the ones that were clouding his mind. when he finally dared to look up, his eyes found the elder’s, who was staring back at him with such fondness that he felt himself melt, chest clutching with a different emotion that once again he couldn’t recognize, but he knew it wasn’t like the others, it made him feel giddy and warm and most importantly, safe. after exchanging soft smiles and unspoken ‘i love you’s, his eyes started getting heavy and as soobin kissed his forehead he snuggled closer to his best friend, letting himself drown in the comfort that the latter’s arms offered, and with that he finally fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing he didn’t have to worry about anything, at least for tonight.


End file.
